Sunrise
by Hey Lyla
Summary: Quando tudo para Edward e Bella parecia perfeito, a humilhação, a traição e a inveja os separa, de forma com que Edward tenha feito algo muito errado para provocar a angústia de Bella. O que seria? Ele a conseguirá de volta? Todos são humanos.
1. Depois do pesadelo

**Capítulo Um **– Depois do pesadelo

_Havia névoa._

_Tudo ao meu redor era acinzentado... E a névoa._

_A névoa escura e densa que percorria todo o perímetro do local em que eu me centralizava. A névoa que fazia cada segundo parecer sombrio e aterrorizante. Era só o que ali havia. Névoa._

_Um arrepio percorreu minha nunca e me fez tremer. _

_Havia mais gente ali._

_Virei-me para encontrar com Rose, que falava palavras ininteligíveis. Mas o quê... O que ela estava falando?_

_Eu não entendia. Mas ela me abraçou. E seu abraço foi como uma espuma que se desfaz assim que tocada. Eu me senti afundar um pouco na névoa, e alguém disse:_

_- Bella, isso..._

_Isso o quê? Eu tentei perguntar... E tentei achar quem falava comigo... mas o salão estava vazio._

_Uma luz se acendeu e um telão foi iluminado._

_Como em um pressentimento ruim, eu senti uma sensação terrível de abandono. E então, o que era somente um pressentimento, infelizmente, se tornou realidade._

O barulho do despertador me fez levantar o braço involuntariamente.

Ali estava eu, viva.

Sim, eu havia sobrevivido ao pior dos meus pesadelos. Mas não era uma coisa que eu queria: estar viva. Não, eu daria tudo pra poder ficar ali na cama por mais um tempo; o suficiente para conseguir chegar atrasada ou não ir à escola. O suficiente para melhor me preparar para o que viria.

O suficiente para tentar esquecer o que se passou.

Tentar esquecer _ele_.

O que não era possível nem com todo o tempo do mundo armazenado. O que não seria possível nunca, jamais. A não ser que... A não ser que eu não precisasse disso. Mas eu precisava. Precisava esquecê-lo. Ele havia me feito sofrer. Me feito passar por tudo aquilo na noite anterior. Ele...

E então eu senti minha bochecha umedecer.

Passei a mão por ali com força, tentando conter as lágrimas que percorriam descontroladamente meu rosto.

Meu rosto estava com uma textura diferente. Áspero.

Suspirei. Eu tinha chorado, eu sabia. Mas... Eu não queria, de forma alguma, lembrar da noite anterior e de tudo que eu havia passado.

O que foi impossível: assim que eu levantei da cama, me deparei com um quarto quase todo destruído – algo que eu devia ter feito com as próprias mãos, algo que me fizera pôr para fora tudo que eu precisava. Tudo que me fazia me sentir desconfortável, como o vestido azul de festa rasgado e jogado de qualquer jeito em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha.

O vestido que _ele_ via me dado.

Como eu poderia esquecê-lo, se ele simplesmente estava em todos os cantos da minha vida?

Não dava. Eu não podia. Eu não conseguia.

Mas eu _tinha_, e _devia_.

Levantei as persianas para que alguma luz adentrasse o quarto. E foi quando eu percebi que não era somente o quarto que estava bagunçado. Eu estava assombrosa.

Minhas olheiras ocupavam metade das minhas bochechas, e eram seguidas pela maquiagem borrada e o cabelo bagunçado.

Virei-me de volta para o quarto e, então, tentando esquecer as páginas de livro rasgadas, os porta-retratos quebrados e as roupas jogadas, eu entrei no banheiro e fiz o máximo que pude para pensar ou na matéria de Trigonometria ou Biologia ou o que quer que fosse que mantivesse minha cabeça ocupada.

Não era bem o que eu queria, mas passei a maior parte do banho pensando em como Alice e Jasper foram feitos um para o outro. Ou como não existia alguém que melhor podia me entender como Rosalie. E era só do que eu precisava hoje. Rosalie ao meu lado. Ela entenderia, e, apesar de tudo, ficaria ao meu lado.

Era por isso que eu não entendia Alice.

Rose era doce, inteligente, companheira e tinha um humor inigualável. Não era à toa que as duas viviam juntas, até que Alice resolveu se distanciar. Sem mais, hoje elas quase nem se falavam.

É estranho, mas nunca tive vontade nem coragem nem realmente interesse para descobrir qual fora o motivo de sua separação. Alice e Rose eram como Emmett e...

_Por favor, não_, pedi a mim mesma. Eu não queria pensar _nele_, eu não queria sofrer. Não mais.

Eu já estava arrumada para ir à escola, já havia lavado a louça do café da manhã e agora ouvia Charlie acelerar com a viatura pela estrada. Ele havia saído, e eu estava sozinha.

A sensação de abandono que eu vinha sentindo recentemente tomou conta de mim novamente.

Resolvi me apressar. Peguei minha mochila, chequei se tudo que eu precisaria estava ali dentro e fui até a minha picape, que por tanto tempo havia sido inutilizada, já que todos os dias eu tinha alguém para vir me buscar de manhã cedo. Mas que hoje não estava ali.

Acelerei, inspirando pela última vez o ar, que tinha cheiro de folhas recém-molhadas.

A chuva. A marca de Forks.

Ao chegar à escola, o primeiro carro que eu notei fora um Volvo reluzente e muito chamativo estacionado na mesma vaga de sempre – em frente ao banquinho em que _nós_ usualmente nos sentávamos e esperávamos por nossos amigos para depois ir à aula.

Mas o banco estava vazio. Não havia ninguém sentado ali.

Estacionei na vaga mais próxima da entrada da escola e desci do carro com minha mochila nas costas.

Eu não queria encontrar com Edward, mas não devia procurá-lo para poder adiar nosso encontro. Eu devia ser natural, e somente ignorá-lo.

O que não foi possível, porque, quando eu passava em frente ao Volvo em direção à secretária, para pegar uma caderneta ou algum informativo que me mantivesse ocupada, eu ouvi duas vozes familiares conversando em um tom incomum.

– Você está pirando, cara – dizia Jacob usando um tom meio que envergonhado. Ele falava baixo, mas ainda assim em tom de zombaria. – Eu não sei o que fez você ficar assim, mas...

Fui diminuindo a velocidade do meu percurso e tentando ver, por minha visão periférica, tudo que acontecia.

Edward disse algo ininteligível, como se notasse meu interesse, e apoiou sua seu punho fechado no carro mais próximo, com força. Jacob recuou uns passos.

– Calma. Você não acha que está tirando conclusões precipitadas? – indagou ele.

Sem perceber, virei-me para os dois e fiquei parada observando suas reações. Jacob, que estava de costas para mim, sustentava um pé atrás do outro, pronto para qualquer movimento brusco de Edward, que parecia fazer seu máximo para se controlar.

Foi então que o olhar dele encontrou o meu, e eu senti meu rosto esquentar, ferver, e meu olhos lacrimejarem. Abaixei o rosto de imediato assim que Edward levantou a sobrancelha e disse, com clareza:

– Eu _sei_ o que você fez.

Ele puxou sua mochila de cima do carro e eu senti seus olhos me guiarem até ele passar por minha frente e seguir seu caminho, deixando para trás apenas seu aroma delicioso.

Mas eu me contive: virei-me para Jacob e tentei não inalar a brisa que vinha da direção que Edward caminhava.

– Ei Jake – cumprimentei.

– Ei Bella. – Ele pareceu feliz ao ouvir minha voz. – Está tudo bem?

Eu mordi o lábio. Ele notou.

– Que pergunta – disse. – Desculpe.

– Não é nada. Estou... bem.

Ele sorriu, mas ficou em silêncio.

– Você não me parece bem – observei. – Você tem vestígios de tensão. Alguma coisa...

– Estou absolutamente bem – respondeu ele rapidamente. – Mas, com licença, Bella, é que tenho de falar com o Emmett.

– Tudo bem. Tchau Jake.

– A gente se vê.

Faltavam alguns minutos para dar o horário de entrar em sala, quando finalmente Rosalie chegou com seu carro chamativo pelo estacionamento e veio até mim, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, óculos grandes e inadequados para um dia tão pouco ensolarado, um lenço enrolado no pescoço e luvas de couro.

– Você está parecendo uma atriz hollywoodiana – elogiei. Ela fez uma careta. – É sério. Uma daquelas que anda em carros conversíveis com os cabelos ao vento.

Rosalie riu e pôs-se a tirar suas luvas dedo por dedo.

– Que bom, porque estou precisando realmente de algo pra melhorar minha autoestima.

Desta vez fui eu que ri. Como uma garota loira, das dimensões de Rosalie, podia ter problemas de autoestima?

– O quê? – Ela se sentou ao meu lado. – Meus pais estão pensando em mandar o Jasper para o Quebec, para morar com nossos avós. E, provavelmente, se o Jasper for eu vou também. Minha mãe diz que estou precisando, por causa das minhas notas. Eu me esforço, Bella.

– Eu sei, Rose. Mas o Jasper não vai para o Quebec. Assim que a Alice souber, ela vai oferecer sua própria casa aqui como estádia pra o Jasper.

– Acho mais provável que ela vá junto com ele para o Quebec.

Mordi o lábio.

– De qualquer forma, como você está? Não parece muito bem, está pálida – observou Rosalie. E logo levou a mão à boca. – Você... Ontem... Oh, meu Deus, Bella, como não pensei que você estivesse assim?

– Eu estou bem, Rose.

– É o que eu espero, mas não o que aparenta – suspirou ela. – Bella, não acho que você devia sofrer por ele. Sinceramente, o que ele fez...

De impulso, olhei para o relógio que já indicava o início da aula.

– Estamos atrasadas. Você vem? – perguntei.

– Trigonometria? – perguntou ela com desânimo. Assenti. – Ah, não.

– Pense no Quebec – incentivei. – Vamos.

**o o o**

– _Você está perfeita._

_Corei e tentei encarar o chão._

_O vestido azul que Edward havia me dado há uma semana era divino, um vestido digno de vestuário de princesa. Era confortável, delicado, e fazia qualquer um se sentir algo a mais dentro dele. Mas não que eu estivesse perfeita._

_Senti a palma macia de Edward erguer meu rosto lentamente e, ao encontrar seus olhos verdes e cintilantes como um mar de esmeraldas, pude ver sua expressão divertida e fascinada ao mesmo tempo. Eu sorri._

_– Obrigada, mas..._

_E então, sugestivamente, observei Edward dos pés à cabeça, notando cada detalhe que não poderia esquecer dessa noite. Ele vestia uma calça escura e uma camisa salmão, que combinava perfeitamente com sua pele branco-rosada. _

_Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado e deu um meio sorriso._

_– Mas o quê? – perguntou, rindo._

_– Estou sem palavras – respondi. _

_– Hmmm. – Edward me puxou pela mão e me guiou até a beira de sua cama, onde nos sentamos e ele continuou: – Tenho um presente pra você._

_– Eu não acredito – respondi, sorrindo. – Um vestido lindo como esse não foi suficiente? O que vem desta vez?_

_Ele pareceu satisfeito e voltou-se para o criado mudo, de onde tirou uma pequena caixinha preta, e eu arfei._

_– Edward, eu não..._

_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao voltar a me encarar. Entre nós, ele segurava a caixinha, para que eu a pegasse e a abrisse, mas não tive coragem de deixar os olhos hipnóticos por movimento algum, então ele o fez._

_– O que acha? – perguntou._

_Direcionei meu olhar com relutância até a caixinha agora aberta._

_Havia algo que brilhava ali dentro. Uma pedrinha. Um anel._

_Um anel delicado, fino, com apenas uma pedrinha no meio. Uma pedrinha incomum, mas linda, que brilhava mais intensamente a cada ângulo que era vista. _

_– Eu... Meu Deus, Edward! É... É linda! Tão diferente, tão... tão... Eu nunca vi um anel assim! – comentei, admirada._

_– Me lembra você. Quero dizer, para mim, você é assim. Linda, delicada, diferente... E como neste anel, é única._

_Ele ergueu o dedo para limpar meu rosto da lágrima de emoção que contornava minha bochecha. Eu ri e levei as mãos à boca._

_Edward me encarava atentamente, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios cor de rubi. Ele pegou minha mão esquerda e ali colocou o anel, que se encaixou perfeitamente em meu dedo anelar. Assim que terminamos de admirar minha mão, não pude resistir a abraçá-lo com a maior força que pude reunir._

_Ele se jogou para trás, e nós caímos juntos._

_Com meu rosto em suas palmas, encarei seus lábios avermelhados e não pude resistir, mais uma vez: cheguei mais perto, e toquei-os com os meus. _

_A sensação de quentura perpassou meu corpo como sempre quando eu o beijava. Edward estava ali, e nada mudaria isso._

_Seus lábios moviam os meus doce e delicadamente, cada vez mais rápido, e cada vez mais intenso. _

_– Eu te amo – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, causando um arrepio em minha nuca. – Muito._

_– Eu, mais – respondi, apenas, notando que agora era eu quem estava por baixo, e que havíamos girado pela cama._

_Ri e puxei-o pelo cabelo macio até mim novamente e _–_ desta vez com mais urgência _–_ nós nos beijamos. Eu podia sentir uma de suas mãos deslizar de minha cabeça, por meus braços, até chegar em minha cintura, e ali se manter pressionada._


	2. BIP

**Capítulo Dois** **– **"BIP"

O sinal tocou.

Meu coração acelerou.

Normalmente, o horário do almoço era um dos mais rápidos do dia. É claro que isso acontecia apenas porque eu me divertia, porque eu ansiava para aquele horário não acabar. Porque eu _o _tinha para me fazer desejar mais um pouco.

Isso mudara.

Hoje eu demorara o máximo que podia para sair da sala, enrolando um pouco mais que devia para organizar meus materiais. O próprio professor de Literatura havia desistido de esperar por mim para ir almoçar.

Rose não fazia Literatura comigo, então eu tinha de me encontrar com ela no refeitório ou por algum dos corredores. Mas eu não queria ir ao refeitório. Não queria fazer qualquer que fosse a aparição pública. E eu não estava com fome... Não _sentia_ fome. Ou talvez outro sentimento a escondesse.

Eu podia aguardar pelo início da próxima aula já na sala, bem adiantada. Algumas pessoas faziam isso, quando o almoço perdia a graça. Mas é claro que estas pelo menos comiam ou mordiscavam alguma coisa.

Eu sabia que se eu não fizesse o mesmo, a probabilidade de eu desmaiar em sala era muito grande, já que meu café da manhã não fora dos mais reforçados. Eu devia então fazer um esforço para ir até o refeitório e pegar uma maçã para pôr para dentro.

Eu o fiz.

Deixei a mochila perto do meu armário no corredor e abri a porta-dupla do refeitório.

E foi como se eu não existisse.

Ninguém me olhou, ninguém me cumprimentou, mas eu senti as conversas diminuírem de volume. Eu só tinha de ignorar. Eu não havia feito nada de errado.

Atravessei o refeitório e peguei uma das menores maçãs disponíveis.

– Ei, você. Demorou, Bella – reclamou Rose, vindo atrás de mim.

– Eu tinha de arrumar umas coisas pra a aula. E também... Rose, você sabe. – Encarei-a.

– Eu... O quê? Ah, Bella, faça-me o favor. Se quer um conselho, eu não deixaria nada disso me abalar, porque quem deveria estar com vergonha eram _ele_ e a Jessica. Acho bom você não querer ficar se escondendo por aí por um motivo tão...

– Eu sei que não tenho culpa, eu sei que não fiz nada, eu tento colocar isso em minha cabeça direto, Rosalie – cochichei. – Acontece que os dois parecem tão mais seguros que eu.

– Não, não, Bella. De qualquer forma, você quer almoçar lá fora, não é? E almoçar algo de verdade, porque uma maçã não vai te manter de pé.

– Não sinto fome.

Rosalie me encarou com descrença, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Um sanduíche.

Nós duas saímos do refeitório rapidamente. Rose me fizera pegar, além de um sanduíche, uma mini torta de limão e um copo de leite desnatado.

Como na hora em que o sinal havia tocado, no momento em que eu me encaminhava para um dos bancos do corredor do lado de fora do refeitório, meu coração acelerou.

Eu havia esbarrado em algo, e sentia algum líquido de espalhar por minha blusa, que ia grudando em meu corpo, como se eu estivesse extremamente suada. Mas eu não estava, e toda a comida que estava em cima de minhas mãos havia sumido.

– Ah... – Desculpa, eu já ia dizendo. Mas não disse, em vez disso, fiquei encarando a pessoa em quem eu havia esbarrado e derramado metade do copo de leite que carregava na bandeja, a outra metade estava derramada sobre minha blusa.

Rosalie me puxou para o lado, mas eu permaneci parada.

Jessica estava à minha frente, me encarando enquanto tocava a blusa encharcada. Seu olhar demonstrava raiva, mas um pouco de medo de dizer qualquer coisa. Ela suspirou e desviou de mim, fazendo um ângulo ao meu redor e seguindo reto. Ela não teria coragem.

Rose, ao meu lado, de braços entrelaçados com os meus, ficou calada durante todo o trajeto que fizemos até a sala de Biologia.

Se eu não vira Edward no refeitório – ou pelo menos não procurara –, eu o veria agora. E seria um tanto pior, já que eu usualmente fazia dupla com ele nos trabalhos de Biologia. Rosalie se ofereceu para dizer que queria uma aula experimental, mas eu sabia que aquilo não existia, então somente a dispensei, assim que o sinal tocou.

Respirei fundo e adentrei a sala.

Não demorou muito e a sala foi enchendo, até que o professor fechasse a porta e começasse sua aula. Edward sentara em sua cadeira de sempre, e eu tive de arrumar uma ao lado de uma garota que eu nunca falara na vida. Dei um sorriso para ela – que não foi retribuído – e tentei prestar atenção na aula.

Fizemos um trabalho com microscópios, então, ao final da aula, tudo estava uma bagunça. Rosalie apareceu em nossa sala assim que o sinal bateu e todos já haviam saído. Só estávamos eu, ela e o professor, que precisou sair para dar uma aula privada em outro lugar. Nos oferecemos para organizar a sala, já que não tínhamos nada a mais para fazer.

– O que você tá pensando em fazer hoje? Numa segunda-feira tão deprimente como essa? – perguntou Rose, quebrando o silêncio.

– Dever de casa – respondi. – Tenho que estudar Trigonometria para o teste da sexta-feira. Além disso, eu não estou com muita vontade de sair, Rose.

– Acho que você realmente deve deixar a poeira abaixar.

– Oi pessoas! – chamou uma voz conhecida.

Eu e Rose nos viramos para a porta, e vimos uma cabeça pequena e cheia de cabelos repicados. A menina com traços élficos. Alice.

– Oi Alice! – Fui até ela e a cumprimentei. Rose sentou-se em uma carteira e ficou esperando.

– Que vocês tão fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela _para mim_.

– Eu e Rosalie – indiquei-a com o braço – estamos ajudando a organizar a sala. O professor estava ocupado...

– Querem minha ajuda? Três cabeças funcionam muito melhor que duas! – ofereceu-se Alice.

– Não precisamos de cabeças, Alice – respondeu Rosalie, com um sorrisinho. – Nós estamos dando conta, se precisarmos da sua ajuda, nós falamos.

Virei-me para Rosalie, que abaixou o rosto e ficou encarando suas unhas recém-pintadas de vermelho das mãos.

– Tudo bem, então – disse Alice, sem muito se importar. – Vejo você por aí, Bella.

"BIP"

– Que...

Alice, que já estava passando pela porta, voltou-se para mim e Rosalie.

Rosalie tinha uma expressão confusa.

– Não foi meu celular que fez esse "BIP", ok?

– Foi o de quem, então? – perguntei. – Minhas coisas estão no meu armário.

Voltamo-nos para Alice.

– É, alguém deve ter esquecido, porque meu também não é – disse ela.

Rosalie deu um pulo e desceu da carteira, o cabelo louro e reluzente balançando no ar. Ela revistou algumas outras mesas e cadeiras, passou a mão por baixo de alguns móveis e engatinhou um pouco pela sala, até achar um mini aparelho celular prateado, que piscava.

– De quem será? – indagou Rose, abrindo-o.

Alice deu de ombros e saltitou até onde Rosalie estava mexendo no celular.

– A pessoa recebeu uma mensagem. Talvez dê uma pista de quem ela é – raciocinou Rosalie.

Fui até as duas e fiquei lendo por trás de suas nucas o que a mensagem dizia. Isso era errado, mas era melhor devolvermos o celular ao dono que deixá-lo sem celular por pura falta de curiosidade, o que não era verdade.

Rosalie clicou no botão de ler mensagens.

_Jess,_

_Espero que o incidente da noite passada não nos abale. Quero você hoje à noite aqui em casa. Te adoro._

_Edward_

Mantive minha respiração presa por todo o tempo em que li a mensagem, e continuei com ela dentro de meus pulmões ao arrancar pela sala e sair pelos corredores, apenas pegando minha mochila do meu armário e me encaminhando rapidamente para minha picape.

Pus o pé no acelerador e rumei para minha casa. Meu lar. Onde nada nem ninguém poderia me fazer sentir pior do que já estava.

_Toc, toc._

_– Edward, querido, vocês vão se atrasar – informou a mãe de Edward, Esme, do lado de fora, sem abrir a porta._

_Encarei Edward por breves segundos e dei um beijinho rápido em sua boca perfeita._

_– Eu acho que devemos ir... Ou Esme pensará errado sobre mim – sorri, enquanto levantava-me juntamente com Edward e arrumava meu vestido, já um pouco amassado de tanto rolar pela cama._

_Edward riu divertido. Sua beleza era estonteante._

_– Ela jamais pensaria errado de você, Bella – disse, apenas._

_Dei uma última olhada em meu anel novo, para checar se estava tudo no lugar, e se aquilo não havia sido apenas um sonho muito bom em que Edward era o objeto de desejo que quando acordamos sentimos um peso no coração por não tê-lo, por ter sido apenas um sonho._

_Mas ao que deu a perceber, não era um sonho. Eu havia vivido o momento em que Edward havia me dado um anel cheio de significados tanto para ele, quanto para mim. Tudo aquilo havia selado nossa relação, nós éramos um do outro._

_Então eu sorri. E ele percebeu._

_Me deu um beijo na testa e segurou minha mão com delicadeza, mas com vontade. _

_Saímos do quarto juntos e demos de cara com Emmett, que vestia um terno roxo, uma calça roxa e um tênis preto. Ele tinha um boné quadriculado na cabeça e uma gravata que não combinava nem um pingo com sua roupa._

_– Em, você está parecendo um palhaço – comentou Edward, mexendo com a mão que não segurava a minha no cabelo cor de bronze que tinha um cheiro delicioso e dando uma checada no espelho._

_– Obrigado, Ed, era essa a intenção! – agradeceu Emmett ironicamente. _

_Esme, que aguardava no andar de baixo, deu um alto suspiro._

_Nós três descemos juntos e encontramos uma mãe feliz e realizada. Ela tinha um sorriso encantador nos lábios bem desenhados. Levou a mão às bochechas de Emmett e as afagou. Ele ficou vermelhíssimo, e eu ri discretamente, junto com Edward._

_Ela veio até mim e fez um sinal de aprovação enquanto examinava meu vestido._

_– Edward realmente tem bom gosto – disse ela, seus olhos brilhando enquanto encaravam o filho._

_Eu sorri e apertei sua mão mais forte. Emmett já saía da sala para pegar o carro que levaria Rosalie para a festa._

_Assim que Esme nos deu os últimos votos para uma ótima festa, saímos da casa de Edward e paramos em frente à porta, onde nos encaramos mais uma vez, e mais uma vez a vontade louca de beijar sua boca não se conteve dentro de mim. _

_Joguei meus braços ao redor dos seus e beijei-lhe como se aquele fosse nosso último beijo. E não posso negar, Edward tinha um beijo que deixava qualquer um sem fôlego._

_– Você é minha, e será minha até o dia em que enjoar da minha cara – disse ele, segurando-me pela cintura. _

_– Então serei sua para sempre – eu disse, somente, encarando-o intensamente._

_– UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAUU! – berrou Emmett de seu jipe enquanto tirava o carro da garagem e acelerava pela rua. _

_

* * *

_**Oie gente, obrigada pelas reviews : D Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!**

**Sandra Santos: **Espero que tenha gostado da leitura, to continuando e fazendo o máximo pra não demorar : D Obrigada por ter adicionado a história às suas favoritas!! Bjs!

**lenamansen: **Ah, brigada pelos elogios, Helena : D Espero que tu realmente tenha gostado ok. uahauha vou tentar continuar com o mistério que voce tanto gosta : D Beijux =))

**Julieanne C.:** hahah very very sexy, huh? LOL -q tá tosca sim :( Anw, o que o Edward fez vem nos próximos caps, mas ja da pra voce ter uma ideia né! Beijuss espero que goste desse cap Julieanne ahaauhauh : D

**Barbara: **Brigada : D Espero q goste desse cap! : D Bjs!!!

**Reviews! *o***


End file.
